Wheelie Chairs, Blue Hawaiian and Strip Poker
by Tabbiez
Summary: Greg and Sara are stuck in the lab by themselves doing paper work. They get bored and hence the title. Wild things happen. Read and Review! I have been considering rewriting the fourth chapter, as I'm not hundred percent happy with it. Check for updates
1. Chapter 1

Pairing: Sandle (Greg/Sara)

Disclaimer: I do not own C.S.I. or the song "I Get Knocked Down".

Summary: Greg and Sara are stuck in the lab, while everyone else is out in the field. I'll let your imagination finish that XP

I was extremely bored, and this popped into my head. So I had to get it on paper.

* * *

**Wheelie Chairs, Blue Hawaiian and Strip Poker**

It was a slow day in the LVPD Crime Lab, for lab rat, Greg Sanders and CSI, Sara Sidle. While everyone else was out in the field working cases, Greg and Sara were stuck inside with a load of paper work.

"Sara, I'm so bored." Greg whined.

"I know you are! So shut up and WORK!" _How on Earth did I get stuck doing paper work with the lab rat? _Sara thought.

The lab was awkwardly quiet and the two were feeling bored and somewhat mischievous.

"Greg, let's ditch the paper work. I say we take advantage of this moment." Sara had a plan forming in her head. She had felt like going crazy for the longest time. But, she didn't feel right doing that under the watchful eye of Conrad Ecklie.

"I thought you'd never ask. What should we do?" Greg smiled and jumped up from his chair.

Before long, they had each consumed four cups of Greg's secret stash of Blue Hawaiian, and had moved onto the wheelie chairs.

"Weeeeeeeeeeee!" Greg squealed as Sara pushed his chair down the hallway. With a loud crash Greg smashed into the wall.

"Let's do that again!" Greg managed to say between giggles, now on his knees.

"Only this time, I get to ride in the chair" Sara exclaimed.

Sara snorted with laughter as she took her turn to speed down the empty hallway.

By now Greg had pressed play on his stereo, and "I Get Knocked Down" had started to blare through the speakers.

He handed Sara yet another cup of Blue Hawaiian, and they toasted.

"To us! May this shift last forever" he tried to say in a serious tone.

"Greggy, we should play cards." Sara smirked.

"I vote for Strip Poker." Greg laughed.

The two sat on opposite sides of the table; to an innocent bystander it was obvious Sara was winning. Greg sat shivering in his shorts, while Sara was laughing and had only taken off her top.

"I win!" Sara shouted, while Greg tried to grab his pants from the floor. Depressed from losing to Sara he grabbed her shirt from the floor and decided to hide it from her.

"Greg! Where the hell is my shirt?" she screamed chasing him through the break room and eventually had him cornered in his DNA lab. He sat in the corner whimpering, begging for mercy. Who knew Sara Sidle could be so vicious.

To describe this scene I would say watch a very hungry tiger take on a tiny mouse. Greg Sanders was that tiny mouse.

"Where is my shirt! Talk LAB RAT!" She shrieked.

At this point their supervisor Gil Grissom strolled in.

* * *

I have chapter 2 completed. I will post it when I get at least 5 reviews. MUWAHAHAHA!


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you so much for the reviews. I honestly didn't expect so many. Here you are, as promised. CHAPTER 2!

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI or any of these characters. I do not own the song "Hey Mama" either. So no legal issues

Enjoy!

* * *

_Chapter 2_

"Oh dear God, what have I interrupted?" He commented as his eyebrow shot up. He moved to turned off the stereo that was half-way through "Hey Mama".

Now Greg was on his feet (still in only his boxers), looking very flustered. Sara on the other hand, was crimson red, trying to cover herself.

'_I could seriously shoot myself right now. I have never been so embarrassed. This silence is torturous'_, were only some of the thoughts going through Sara's head.

Suddenly a bright flash of bright light caught their attention. Catherine walked in smiling evilly, with a camera in her hand.

"You…. you… didn't!" Greg stammered.

"No. No. No. No!" Sara managed to say, shaking her head.

"Why, yes I did." Catherine replied smirking.

"Revenge is sweet my friend. Very sweet." Nick had joined the party now.

"Ok everyone back to work. These cases aren't going to solve themselves. Greg and Sara, get dressed. And clean up the mess you've made."

"Yes, sir" they both said. Faces still crimson with embarrassment.

"How much coffee did we drink?" Sara asked quietly, as she pulled on her shirt.

"I don't know, but I sure as hell enjoyed it." Greg replied, pulling on his shoes.

"Greg, are you stupid! Grissom, Nick and Catherine saw me without a shirt on! Plus they saw you in nothing but your shorts."

"You know, we could make a movie out of that. "CSI's Gone Wild."" Greg laughed.

Sara just stared at him, wondering _"No way is he going to let me live this down." _

_After Shift_

She tried to ignore all the looks and laughs from the other CSI's as she made her way towards the locker room. _"Thank God, shift is over"_ she thought as she opened the lock, gathered her things and shut the door.

Just before she could leave, Greg appeared in the doorway and started to sing "You're the Only Fish in My Sea".

She just laughed and started to sing with him.

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** I might add another chapter to this, depending on the reviews. I will have to think about chapter 3. I'm so happy with all your amazing reviews, thank you SO much. I was just sitting at home on my ass thinking what am I going to do and this popped into my head. My other friend (you know who you are) suggested I make Greg wear a grass skirt. What do my readers say?

--Tabbiez


	3. Chapter 3

I thought about it, and I finally got around to giving my favourite readers a third chapter. Enjoy! (keep in mind this is before the shift break-up)

Don't own CSI or any of the songs.

* * *

Sara Sidle drove back to her apartment. She glanced at the answering machine (expecting the usual zero) but saw the number one flashing. "I wonder who that could be…." She wondered aloud, pressing play. 

"_Hello, Sara Sidle. It is I, Greg Sanders. I have a song to sing for you." _

He, Nick and Warrick were actually in Greg's Tahoe outside, in silent giggles. Like a couple of twelve year old boys playing a prank on a girl. Nick was sitting in the front seat, from the back Warrick handed him a homemade CD.

"What's on it?" Nick whispered to the back.

"Greg picked it, I think that says enough." And they both put on evil smirks.

"Wait, did you bring the grass skirts?" Nick asked,

"Yeah, they're in back, along with the coconut bikinis. Man, we are so going to scare the shit outta her." Warrick laughed.

Greg put his hand over the phone so Sara could not hear what he was about to say.

"So, we'll play the song, and then crash her apartment. Wearing the grass skirts of course, do we all have our pineapple hats?"

Warrick and Nick replied together "Yep!"

"Ok, guys. Let's play the song." And with that Nick placed the CD in the player and pressed play.

_I like big butts and I can not lie  
You other brothers can't deny  
That when a girl walks in with an itty bitty waist  
And a round thing in your face_

Sara just stared at the machine, shocked at the words it was spitting at her. A sudden knock at the door brought her back to reality. Looking through the peephole she saw Nick, Greg and Warrick. All dressed in coconut bikinis, grass skirts and pineapple hats. Greg jumped in through as Sara opened the door. Greg was strumming at a ukulele, singing:

_I was drowning in a wave of ecstasy Tsunami _

_Just when you think the worst has past she _

_rises up to destroy me, _

_Just when you think it's safe to sail again _

_Ya she rises up and then _

_I'm drowning in a wave of ecstasy _

_Tsu-Tsu-Tsunami_

Nick and Greg dragged Sara outside to the Tahoe and put her in the back seat with Warrick, by now Sara was fuming. '_What the hell are they DOING TO ME!' _ran through her head.

"Which club are we meeting Cath and Grissom at?" Nick asked Greg

"Something called 'Chica-Chica', he gave me the directions on this sheet of paper." Greg replied handing the sheet to his navigator (Nick) "There's also a secret on the back. But we can't tell little Sara, it's a surprise." Greg said looking at Sara's death glare through his rear-view mirror.

"You are SO dead, Sanders." Sara snapped. She couldn't do anything to Greg, though she wanted to. Both Nick and Warrick had tied her up so she could not move a muscle.

"Just turn in here Greggo, there it is." Nick said pointing at the parking lot, which was unusually empty. "Now we have to give Sara her costume." He held up a skimpy pink bunny suit.

"There is no way in hell you're getting me in that." She snarled.

Catherine came out of the building, wearing the same outfit in black. "Oh yes you will, Sara Sidle."

* * *

Excited for the next chapter? I'll post it by the end of the week 


	4. Chapter 4

I apologize for my laziness and lack of productivity over the last _several_ months. sual disclaimer, I don't own the characters or the songs used. This story is primarily Sandle, with hints of Yobling. :)

* * *

After the seemingly endless screams and sounds of breaking glass emitting from the ladies bathroom, Catherine finally walked out with Sara hiding behind her, red as a beet.

Catherine moved to the side so everyone could see what they most likely would never see again: Sara Sidle in a pink bunny suit. Greg and Warrick whistled loudly, Nick was making an attempt to avoid eye contact, and Grissom (who had been forced into a pimp outfit, complete with boa and sunglasses) just stared in shock.

"How about another round of beers?" Nick shouted with glee.

--One Hour Later--

Catherine's previous experience in the "business" had begun to take effect on Warrick. Plus the alcohol had made the CSI's unusually "expressive" and they discovered the Karaoke machine sitting on stage.

"Who wants to go first?" Nick hiccupped "I nominate Greg!"

"Is that a dare?-hiccup" Greg replied, with a wry drunken grin on his face. He got up to the stage, after tripping a few times on the steps. He chose a song and grabbed the microphone.

_We go out to a party somewhere_

_The moment we walk in the door_

_People stop and everybody stares_

_She don't know what they're staring for_

_She don't know she's beautiful _

_(Never crossed her mind)_

_She don't know she's beautiful_

_(No she's not that kind)_

_She don't know she's beautiful_

_Though time and time I've told her so_

_There she goes just walking down the street_

_And someone lets a whistle out_

_A girl like her she just can't see_

_What the fuss is all about_

And then the spotlight shone on Sara, Greg stepped down (still hiccupping) and took her hand, she giggled like a teenager.

"Greg!-- hiccup" she blushed vibrantly.

"Beat that" Greg whispered to Warrick.

Catherine grinned; she grabbed Warrick's hand and dragged him up onto the stage.

She whispered seductively in his ear, "I'll choose."

She chose the song and handed the second microphone to a jelly legged Warrick. The latest Black Eyed Peas song started, with the two CSI's seeming a tad bit tipsy.

_My love, my love, my love, my love _

_You love my lady lumps, _

_My hump, my hump, my hump, _

_My humps they got u, _

_She's got me spending. _

_(Oooo) Spendin' all your money on me and spendin' time on me. _

_She's got me spendin'. _

_(Oooo) Spendin' all your money on me, (uh) on me, on me _

The audience burst into laughter. Even the stone-like Grissom let out a chuckle, noticing that everyone was getting a bit tipsy; he decided to take them all over to his townhouse to sleep off all the alcohol they had consumed.

"Okay, time to call it a night" he said sternly. He got everyone into his SUV; Warrick was sober enough to drive so he and Catherine would meet everyone else at Grissom's townhouse driving Greg's SUV.

"Ok. Is everyone here?" Grissom called from the driver's seat, he looked in back to be sure that everyone was there. Sara was crammed in the between Nick and Greg. All three were clearly _very_ drunk.

"Greg! Stop playing with my hair!" Sara whined, as Greg played with her hair in fascination.

"But, I can't help myself. It's just so shiny" he exclaimed with glee.

"Grissom! Are we there yet? -hiccup" Nick called from the back.

They had just barely gotten out of the parking lot and Grissom's house was close to forty-five minutes away. He sighed; _this is going to be a long drive. _Hoping to distract the "kids" he turned the radio to the local variety station. He sent up a silent prayer. _Only God knows what they'll sing next. _He assumed that someone up there found this amusing when the next song started.

_A ring ding ding ding d-ding baa aramba baa baa barooumba _

_Wh-Wha-Whats going on-on _

_Ding ding _

_Let's do the crazy froogg _

_Ding ding _

_A Brem Brem _

_A ring ding ding ding ding _

_A Ring Ding Ding Dingdemgdemg_

_A ring ding ding ding ding_

_Ring ding _

_Baa-Baa _

A/N: You all know how annoying that frog is eh?

"Yay! It's the Crazy Frog" Nick, Greg and Sara cheered. Grissom eased the SUV into the driveway, right beside Greg's. Noticing that both Catherine and Warrick were still in the truck, Greg peeked through the foggy window and opened the door. Catherine and Warrick were in the back, looking quite cozy.

"Greg, would it kill ya to knock first?" Warrick joked.

The CSI's stepped into Grissom's townhouse, all fearing the same thing, bugs. Catherine despised the creepy crawlies; she looked around nervously biting her nails. Nick was already rummaging through Grissom's rather small collection of DVD's.

"You don't seem like a Napoleon Dynamite kind of guy Griss" his attempts at keeping a straight face were useless.

"I've never seen it, is it good?" Sara asked. Catherine had also never seen it, but her daughter Lindsey had recently borrowed it from a friend.

"Let's watch it!" Greg laughed, "It's one of the best movies I've ever seen" He snatched the DVD from Nick's hands and placed it in the DVD player. He pressed play and went back to sit on the couch next to Sara. Leaning back comfortably as Sara leaned forward trying to get a better view of the screen over Warrick's afro.

"Oooh Sara, I see something I shouldn't be seeing. It's sparkly pink underwear!" Greg laughed hysterically. Sara was blushing furiously. They all turned to look at her; even Grissom couldn't help but look to see what she would say to such a comment.

He wasn't going to get away easily she thought. She realized that he too, kept a secret. She began to tickle him, showing no mercy.

"Ahh! Sara, no please- not tickling" He huddled into a little ball in an attempt to avoid Sara's merciless tickle attack, giggling hysterically.

"Enough kiddies, be quiet and watch the movie" Catherine scolded, it was as if she were talking to Lindsey. Eventually they settled down enough to watch the movie, eat popcorn and just relax. This was a recipe that called for wheelie chairs, a touch of Blue Hawaiian and a whole lot of strip poker.

--The End--

* * *

A/N: Yes, it's complete now. I apologize for taking so long to update. I have been extremely busy and believe it or not, I actually have a life outside of my computer.

I hope you guys had as much fun reading this as I did writing it.

Thanks to my loyal readers :)

For those of you wondering the songs used here were "She Don't Know She's Beautiful" by Kenny Chesney, "My Humps" by the Black Eyed Peas and "Axle F" by Crazy Frog.


End file.
